random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Master ventus/This Wiki is falling apart
Just like in the Title, this wiki is sorta falling apart, Were losing Random-ness, Users are become serious and mature, many users are leaving, to much conflict and fighting, sometimes we can't accept anyone's personal opinion, users act like they have low-esteem, We have focused on MLP more than P&F, I mean sure MLP isn't a bad show but it seems we have forgotten about P&F, and most importantly were losing Random-ness. But there's still hope *music comes on* With only pennies a day you can help random-ness wiki become RANDOM again. SO LETS HELP RANDOM-NESS WIKI become RANDOM Again!!! I'll stay serious in the next part, but We need random-ness wiki to be the way it was. Before Microsoft was somehow ripping Nintendo off, or before the "My life in a nutshell" or "My life is messed up" I'm sure you all live in a nice home and or the thing your on right now to read this, the computer. You wouldn't have that computer if your life was messed up, I mean sure some bad things happen here and there but worse things happen to people in this world. There's a phrase said "Everything happens for a reason" bad things happen so you can learn. I know that every user on this wiki's life is not bad, And I know that your life is not ruined and that its not bad at all. The reason I want the Wiki to go back to the way it was is because I want the time when no one was so grumpy and upset, and perhaps the next time you think your life is really bad maybe its not as bad as you make it seem. Also updating this part it appears as the current time of this blog being updated we've had a problem with Sock puppets and Trolls spamming, we'll whoever is spamming please just come clean that is if your a user apart of this community, We need this wiki to come back to normal. I am not forcing anyone here to stop maturing because you just eventually do. But I want this wiki to go back to normal and I know a few others to. Everyone sit down and relax, breathe in and out for about 10 seconds and think about all the good things that happened in your life. Your life is not terrible and it never was, you just think its terrible so your making it seem like that. One of the other things I'd like to talk about is the maturity, I know that Alt was upset about the blog he made in February which is understandable, but we need to stop saying "Fawk" and "Sheet", According to the rules were not even allowed to say those words. Another thing is the hole "Fawking" thing, it started out as a little joke but its become completely out of hand. One minute it was a substitute swear word next its a word you use when you want to point out you want to do a certain thing with a fictional character that doesn't even exist, I'm not pointing any fingers on anyone so if you think its you its not. Another problem I'd like to bring up is a few users hate the Bunker and don't even want the show to exist anymore, and I know other people disagree but I can't blame anyone who hate the Bunker because: A lot of people have been working on the Bunker so much (Including Me) that they hardly focus on anything else, for example I'm still waiting for a few users to finish they're Epic Meap Stories and I really miss the Epic Face Offs Page and Users Transform Into Pages but the Bunker is kinda getting in the way of that, Now don't get me wrong I love the Bunker and think it was a great idea but I along with everyone else hasn't focused on anything else except the Bunker for a long time. Well like I said in my last paragraph I really do miss, Epic Face Offs, Users Transform and Most of All Epic Meap, I will work on my Epic Meap. Like I also mentioned I think the Bunker was a great idea, but I think the series needs hiatus for half a month or so, We've focused on the Bunker so much that we aren't focusing on anything else other than the "My life in a nutshell" which I already explained in paragraph two. So maybe we should also give The Bunker a little break, its not going anywhere and is going to stay in the same place. While I'm still talking a mine as well talk about how Mature Content, I think the mature content on this wiki has sorta gotten out of hand, I remember Alt making a blog months ago saying that the recent activity has been kinda mature and he decided to speak up, he was talking about the we shouldn't censor our swear words because censoring them is just the same as saying them, we were doing so well for a few months, but once it hit February I'm confused on what happen. To move on to another conversation is recently there's been a problem with "Shipping's", Yeah I know it doesn't seem like a big deal but now its kinda getting out of hand and carried away. At first it was just a little joke between Alt and Rebecca Black but now its weddings between you and fictional characters that don't exist and never will, you guys may think its okay but I think dating animal characters is a capital WRONG, but still you can do what you want I just think its getting to carried away and way to mature, I remember when I first joined this wiki users hated romance but now they seem to like it. Something else I'd like to point out is the swearing, I know I did already talk about swearing in some other paragraph but the swearing is getting way out of hand, according to the Rules and Guidelines it says "No cussing, harassing, and/or bullying':' Do any of these and you shall be blocked for a week (or other time period as felt appropriate by admins, we will not block you for substitute words such as "flip"/"freak", "dang"/"darn", etc.) ", what happen to flip, freak, dang, darn or crap. It seems that those rules don't mean anything and users just feel free to swear whenever they want, however they want, I think we should look into the rules and if someone swears click the block button on they're contributions. Okay so now that I'm updating I must say, the events of this wiki are getting way out of hand. We need to stop this no one is "maturing", you guys are just acting like naive babies saying "pr0n this" and "pr0n that", mature people don't talk about that, and the the passed things that happen are getting out of control. The "Mature" things between shippings in such was a cute little kiss between ACF and Yakko, and now its 63 Alt going inside Alternate Phineas's pants. I remember when I came to this wiki everyone was so nice, friendly and calm. The Wiki had rules that you need to follow or you'd get banned, people are swearing and nothing happens, now half the people are acting rude and mean, for example some user who won't be nammed isn't acting like himself, he's going around saying "F this" and "F that" and "F you" and its came to the point were I don't even know who he is anymore. Another thing about the "maturity" is an admin who is being mature was against these rules back in November, December and anything before that and tried to prevent it but now that user is the "ring leader" to the maturity, I feel really bad for people like Awesomecartoonfan01 and Mochlum who never, never had and never will does maturity having to put up with this. Category:Blog posts